Blue Flames
by CAFFEINE BIATCH
Summary: Cathryn, a 16-year-old Erudite transfer, is Divergent. She hates her home faction and feels the need to get away. After picking Dauntless, she finds herself drawn to another transfer, Eric. But soon she realizes hiding in Dauntless will be harder than she thought. Set during Four's initiation, two years before Tris's. EricXOC, on Hiatus until further notice
1. Meet my family

**_"We submit to the following statements as truth:_**

 ** _1\. 'Ignorance' is not defined as stupidity, but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding._**

 ** _2\. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences._**

 ** _3\. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict._**

 ** _4\. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict._**

 ** _Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge."_**

 ** _\- Erudite Manifesto_**

* * *

The streets of Chicago were slippery from the rainstorm we'd just received. It seemed perfect to me that a rainstorm came, the day of the Aptitude Tests. The day I was set free. Free from the rage of my home, free from my life. Free from the horrid future that awaited me. I took the test earlier that day, and the result shocked me. How can I be more than one faction? How can I be divergent? The thought of being Erudite, Dauntless and Candor sent shivers up my spine.

When I was younger, I played with the other Erudite kids and pretended I was divergent. I guess it wasn't a game, a lie. But this isn't something that makes me cry. No, I rejoice thanks to this. I've been granted a little chance of escape. I'll escape my parents, my faction and my destiny. The one given to me by crazy adoptive parents, the one that would have driven me insane.

When I got to my house, it was like any other day. Homework first, then chores, then any other activity I wanted to do. That was the routine for years. I ran up to my room and opened my binder, which was full of notes written in my neat cursive. I opened the book to the homework and started it. It isn't very hard, and I finished quickly. Then came the time when I had to face my parents. It was my turn to wash the dishes, and I knew I'd be continually bombarded with the same question a million times: what were your results? Slowly I walked downstairs, thinking I was prepared for the insanity that was going to go through. I was totally wrong.

Kyle was sitting down at the table, doing his homework, like the good little boy he pretended to be. I waved to him, but he wasn't paying attention. Kyle and I often pretended to be the perfect children. That way the Step-losers didn't bother us as much.

"Good afternoon, Cathryn," my strep-mother said when she saw me walk down the stairs. "How were the aptitude tests?" She walked over to the stairs and hugged me in greeting, an act I despised for two reasons. One, I'm not a big hugger, and two, that was what my mom did when she saw me coming down the stairs. My real mom.

I hugged her back, not wanting to break the image I'd carefully built. To them I was the perfect child. But what was I really? A divergent monster? Maybe I was.

She walked back to the kitchen and finished making whatever we were to have for dinner.

I sat down at the table and put on my best fake smile, the one I'd worked on for hours in front of the mirror. "They went great. I'm very pleased with my result," I said perkily. My step-asses nodded, and then came the dreaded question.

"What were your results?" asked my step-loser in his cold, alpha male voice. He looked at me with his cold, grey eyes, the eyes so similar to mine. They seemed to look right through me.

"Erudite." Technically I wasn't lying. I'd simply found a loophole and was using it to my advantage. My biological parents always told me not to lie. I never did, and I wasn't going to start. Maybe that's why I got Candor.

My step-parents smiled and went back to doing whatever the hell they were doing, but Kyle figured it out. He got up from the table and motioned for me to follow him as he walked upstairs. I did. When we were sure Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 couldn't hear us, he began talking.

"I know you lied," he said in an anxious tone.

"Not really. I simply left out part of the truth," I told him, smirking.

"They'll kill you for this." He genuinely seemed worried, and I could understand that. In out house, almost nothing was genuine.

"I know." After having said that, I walked downstairs again. The Strep-mother was putting the food on the table, and the Step-loser was sitting there, waiting. I quickly sat down next to the Strep-mother's chair, where I normally sat, and Kyle sat down, facing me. Finally, when we were all sitting, we began to eat. Nobody spoke. It was like that all the time.

"Cathrin, we can't wait until you pick Erudite tomorrow. It'll be great," said my step-mother, breaking the silence. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Yup. I can't wait for tomorrow, either," I answered. Everyone stopped talking and continued eating until we all finished. Kyle got up first and went to take out the trash. I grabbed the plates and washed them, thinking about the Choosing Ceremony. and which faction I'd chose.

What should I pick? Erudite's out of the question. Maybe I'll pick Amity. Wait, no. No. Abnegation? No. Candor? Maybe. That wouldn't be too bad. I'd just never be able to lie, and neither would my kids, and their kids. That isn't too bad, right? Never mind. I'll just pick Dauntless. I mean, it was one of my results, and I'd be free. Unless I fail the initiation. Then I'd be factionless.

I was so lost in my thoughts it took my a few minutes to realize my step-parents were talking to me.

"Cathrin Lynette Whitehall, are you listening?" asked my step father. I nodded, then dried the plates and put them back as he droned on and on about working with him and the Strep-monster when I chose Erudite.

"Yes, Dad," I said halfway through. "I think I'm going to go outside," I said before running into our giant backyard.

The yard has a pool, a trampoline and an archery range. My biological parents made me use all three, and I did. But I'd always excelled in archery more than the others. I always hit my mark. The large pine trees surrounding the fence kept out neighbors from seeing what we did.

I took a few steps toward the archery range and grabbed the bow my mom made for me. It was a very nice bow, and the arrows were also quite nice, but it wasn't like the weapons our ancestors used. Wood bows replaced the metal one I held. Only the arrows resembled theirs. I nocked the arrow and got into the proper stance, then shot the arrow quickly. It flew for a few seconds before hitting the center of the target, right where I'd aimed.

I walked to the target and took out the arrow, the broke off the head. If I was going to change factions, I still wanted something to remember my parents by. My real parents.

After placing the arrowhead in my pocket and praying that it wouldn't cut me, I went inside and got ready for bed. It was getting late, and (as the step-losers mentioned) tomorrow was a big day. When I finally got comfortable, I turned my bedroom light off and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Authors Note 2

**Sorry about this! I've started writing chapter 2, but since the initiation will start, there's one more thing I need to mention:**

 **I have not read Four. This means I will be changing the details of his initiation. Do not tell me I messed something up. I will tell you to read this.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to make a shout out to XWarrior for being the first to review, to EvieLyn for being the first to follow and to Squishy97 for being to first to have favorited my story! Thank you so much for the support.**

 **I still do not own Divergent. Only the OCs belong to me.**


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

**"** ** _We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary to fight for peace._** ** _We believe that justice is more important than peace._** ** _We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions._** ** _We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._** ** _We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us._** ** _We believe in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity._** ** _We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves._** ** _We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them._** ** _We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action._** ** _We do not believe in living comfortable lives._** ** _We do not believe that silence is useful._** ** _We do not believe in good manners._** ** _We do not believe in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands._** ** _We do not believe that learning to master violence encourages unnecessary violence._** ** _We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by._** ** _We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery."_**

 **-Dauntless Manifesto**

* * *

I was woken up the morning of the Choosing Ceremony by my stupid alarm clock. It was seven twenty, and my step-parents weren't home. Great.

After changing out of my pyjamas, I put on a new dark blue tank top with a white blazer on top, dark jeans that fit perfectly. I looked at the brand new dark flats everyone insisted I wear today. The ones that made my pale complexion look even paler than it normally looks. And I'm really pale. I decided to go with the white ones I always wore. My long, dark brown hair is in a perfect high bun that I dressed up with a white bow underneath. My makeup was done to perfection. Even the black eyeliner I put on looks perfect with my moss green, almond shaped eyes that I inherited from my mom. Even though I finish in half the time it normally takes me, I still look picture perfect. Way too perfect for my liking. My mom (my biological one) taught me very, very well. I went downstairs and found that Kyle had already made breakfast.

"You know you didn't have to take the time to make my favorite. Really. Instead of French toast and pancakes, you could have gotten the cereal instead," I said to him. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes before he says something that sounded way to mature for his young age.

"It's an important day and I want you to know no matter which faction you choose, I'll always love you the same."

"Who are you, my mom?" I realized how much I was going to miss them all. Kyle, Jack and Cerise, my best friend. At least I would get away from the step-asses. I ate the food slowly and told my brother that if I changed faction, when his time comes he needs to stay. He nodded.

"You can't follow me," I said.

"I get it, you don't want me to abandon the step-'rentals," Cole answered. I nodded, then remembered the arrowhead. It was still in my pocket. So quickly I ran up to my room and grabbed it, then hid it in a small pouch. Someone rang the doorbell, and I went to see who it was. When I opened the door, I saw the face of Cerise. She quickly greeted me.

"I'm bringing you to the Hub. Your parents are already there," she told me. "Do you know what you're choosing?"

"Yes. And you?" I responded, already regretting the question I asked. Her answer was the obvious one.

"Erudite," she answered. I waved goodbye to Kyle, my pouch in my hand.

When we arrived at the Hub, all the Erudite kids were talking. I quickly noted everyone was talking about their decision. I hoped I wasn't the only Erudite transferring.

As the other factions arrived, I see Jack bullying a kid from Abnegation. For some reason, it bothered me. Sure, I was never the type of person to stand up for another, but still. It seemed wrong.

I went up to him, my fury practically visible, and said to him, "Jack stop it. Now."

"What are you going to do about it, Cathryn? Hit me? Break up with me?" he replied in his super cocky voice.

"How about both," I said before slapping him hard across his face. "Jack, we're through. I never want to see you again and after this, I never will."

 _Shit. We've attracted a crowd_ , I thought as I looked around at all the kids around us staring. The young Abnegation girl whispered a quiet thank you and left quickly.

I said goodbye to Cerise and gave her a hug, knowing it would probably be the last time I saw her. She already told me she was picking Erudite, and I'd made my decision. Nobody could stop me. Not my ex, my best friend, my step-parents, heck, not even Jeanine Matthews could stop me from transferring. I sat down next to Kyle and watched the names being called. Most of the Erudite kids chose Erudite, although one boy, Eric, chose Dauntless. He was somewhat good looking, and I knew him from most of my classes. He was quiet at lunch, but didn't act like most Erudite.

I slide the pouch with the arrowhead into my pocket and try to pay attention to the Ceremony.

Suddenly I realize there are only four people before me.

A Dauntless girl named Clarissa chooses Candor. An Amity boy named Nathan chooses to stay in Amity. An Abnegation girl chooses her home faction.

One person left. My heart pound, and I feel like I can't breathe.

The Dauntless boy transfers to Erudite. I can practically feel my insides churn as the leader of Dauntless, Max Whatever-his-last-name-is, says my name.

"Cathryn Whitehall."

I stand up quickly, hoping to get away from my parents, but my Step-father grabs my arm.

"Pick Erudite or die," he said before letting go.

I walked down the stairs, listening to my heartbeat in my ears. Max hands me the knife and I look at two of the five bowls. The glass of Candor showed me faintly my reflection, and the burning coals of Dauntless sizzled.

Making a last minute decision, I sliced the meaty part of my palm and place it over the coals, watching the drops of my blood as they fell into the bowl.

I could hear my step-parents gasping. It made me smirk to think I'd managed to fool them for my entire life. They really thought I was going to pick Erudite.

I began walking towards the members of Dauntless when someone shouts something rude. Must be my Step-loser making a death threat.

He should know he wasn't able to kill me.

The members of Dauntless were welcoming. They high-fived me, hugged me (which I didn't like) and greeted me as if I'd been born Dauntless. Eric ignored me, and I didn't really mind. I had enough trouble with Jack.

When the Choosing Ceremony finished, we had thirty-one initiates. Thirteen transfers and eighteen Dauntless-borns. Me, Eric and some other girl were the only transfers from Erudite. There was one boy from Abnegation, seven kids from Candor and two from Amity. All of us but Eric seemed nervous. That bothered me. Did he know what was coming?

The Dauntless started leaving the building. They ran out of the Hub and I followed, glad to be hidden in the folds of the faction. It was an exhilarating feeling, and when we arrived at the train tracks, they climbed. I grabbed the cold metal and began imitating their movements. The train was coming, and I saw people jumping onto it. Someone swore behind me. Probably another transfer.

When it was my turn to jump, I did it without hesitation. Yes, I was totally scared to death, but I'd transferred to Dauntless for a reason. The transfer who swore introduced himself as Jonathan. He was from Amity. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Eric.

"We need to jump off the train," he said. "Now."

I frowned and looked at the others. He was right. I saw people jump off the moving train. When the exit was almost before the building, some random Dauntless-born picked me up. I looked at the person. He smiled and jumped with me in his arms. He landed on his back, laughing. My jaw dropped.

He was _really_ good looking. His blue eyes shone and his dark hair was spiked up in the front. He had tanned skin and a sharp jaw, and was muscular.

"Hey," he said, giving me a half-smile. "I'm Asher."

It took me a few seconds to collect myself. "Cathryn. Why did you do that?" I asked as I got up.

"Because I needed to make an impression. You were staring at Eric during the entire Choosing Ceremony," he said.

I laughed. "You definitely made an impression. And I was?"

Ashton nodded."But I'm not innocent either. I was staring at you."

My heart skipped a beat, and I was thankful for Jonathan interrupting our conversation.

"Guys, they want us to jump," he said before pointing to where Max was standing. He was giving a speech, most likely reciting the Dauntless manifesto. He then pointing to the space below him and asked for a volunteer. I tapped Asher.

"Want to make an impression? Volunteer," I whispered to him. He smirked.

"I like the way you think," he whispered back before turning to Max. "I'll volunteer."

Max waved him over. I watched as Asher took a few confident steps forward to the ledge where Max stood. Without a warning, he jumped.

I heard him cheer and sighed in relief, letting out watched as more people jumped. After a few people, I ran forward, wanting to see what Asher had jumped into. Everyone moved out of my way, clearly not wanting to jump. I stepped onto the ledge and looked down, then took a deep breath and jumped.

It was just as exhilarating as the run.

A net broke my fall at the bottom of the hole, and members of Dauntless helped me off. One of the girls hugged me (which I despised).

"You can change your name now that you're Dauntless. What's your name, girl?" she asked.

I thought about it for a minute, then made my decision.

"Kat. I'm Kat."

The members of Dauntless greeted me again, but this time as Kat. Gone was the young, weak Cathryn Whitehall.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Max introduced us to our instructor and we burned our clothes. The only thing I still had from my old life in Erudite was the arrowhead, which I saved before burning everything else. My name, my clothes and my identity had all changed, along with my fate.

* * *

I finished this chapter! Thank you for reading, and review!

Tell me who your favorite character is, what plot twists you'd like to see, anything!

If you find any mistakes that I might have missed, please PM me to inform me about them.


End file.
